Lionel Oshiba
Note:'' 'This character is created by CureKurogane aka KuroganeBlade. Lionel Oshiba is a Japanese-American student who transfers to Lycée-Collège Montaigne and holds the Lion Miraculous, and with the help of his Kwami, Leo , he transforms into Lionheart , the warrior of Power and Bravery. Lionel will be featured in the fanfiction series, Miraculous: Rise of the New Warriors Apperance 'Lionel' Lionel has dark brown/black hair in a style of a shoulder-length mullet, like Keith from Voltron. His eyes are sapphire blue and has a 'fine' skin tone. As for his build, he is slightly muscular and his height is around 6'0". His outfit consists of a black long sleeved t-shirt with a yin-yang necklace, a red 'Beat It' jacket with its sleeves rolled up, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a pair of 'washed' denim jeans, and black Tallahassee cowboy boots. He wears his Miraculous on the wrist of his left arm. 'Lionheart' As Lionheart, Lionel's hair grows longer and more mane-like and becomes more reddish orange. He sports an golden orange eyemask and his outfit consists a golden brown sleeveless mandarin-collared top with white fur on each 'sleeve' and a white stripe going downwards with golden embroidery. His pants are tucked inside his white golden-cuffed boots while being secured with a belt in an "X" form. He sports a lion tail, and pair of white gloves that were secured by his Miraculous and an embroidered golden gauntlet on the right arm. His main weapon is the Lion Charm . Personality Lionel is a kind-hearted, and outgoing young man who transferred to Collège Montaigne from America. He is half-Japanese and half-American, due to his mother being Japanese and his father being American. Because of this, he is fluent in both Japanese and English, and is now fluent in French after two and a half years of taking French class back in his former high school. Lionel shows a lot a bravery when it comes to facing problems and humility even when he's Lionheart. Lionel is a complete foodie and would eat anything except for Escargot which are basically snails. Lionel is quite of a looker, due to his father having good looks and gets surrounded by many girls. He develops a deep love for Marinette's family baked goods, but he enjoys accompanying her much to Adrien's jealousy. He is shown to be a bit clumsy, like Marinette and is shy to romance. As Lionheart, he is shown to be brave, focused, and dedicated into protecting Paris from the Akumas. He is respectful towards Ladybug and Chat Noir and the others, whom he comes to aid when they're in a battle. However, he is shown to jump straight into battle without thinking and would sometimes get himself into trouble and would often get scolded by either Leo or Ladybug. Lionheart doesn't really care about the fame he gets for saving Paris and fighting alongside his heroes, but he lets his fans know that being a hero doesn't have to include powers, just doing the right thing that could save a person's life. Relationships 'Leo' Leo is Lionel's Kwami and closest friend. He met Leo when he first got the Lion Miraculous after returning from Africa and is treated like an equal. Leo is very supportive of Lionel and has a habit of teasing him and often ships him with Marinette due to their similar personality, much to Lionel's dismay and Plagg's amusements. His favorite snack is the macaroons which allows him to get enough energy. He even helps Lionel transform into Lionheart, by the call "Leo, Let's Roar!" 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug' Marinette was the first person, Lionel meets on his first day and the two share a great friendship, although she mentions that she is dating Adrien who can be a bit possessive at times. Lionel shares the same quirks as Marinette: being a klutz and getting embarrased at times when it comes to romance and her friends Alya and Nino's teasing about shipping them as a couple. Marinette doesn't know that he is Lionheart, but she says that she would love to meet him one day after finding out his debut as a superhero. With Ladybug, Lionheart made his first impression when he saves her and Chat Noir from an Akuma that was going to finish them off. He often gets hit on by Ladybug, due to his humble and courageous personality which makes Chat Noir extremely jealous and would often reject her advances, not even realizing that she was actually joking with him. Lionheart sees Ladybug as a tough girl with a heart of gold, and notices her power of good luck being the strongest power he'd seen. Lionheart often comes to Ladybug's aid whenever she needed more arms. 'Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir' Lionel's relationship with Adrien isn't too different than his relationship with Marinette. Lionel gets along with him very well and often gets invited to his photo shoots. At first, Lionel gets the wrong impression from Adrien after spending some time with Marinette which triggered his jealousy when hearing the gossip from Alya and Nino, and tells him that he isn't interested in Marinette that way. Adrien doesn't know that Lionel is Lionheart, and is often impressed that he sees him fighting along with Ladybug and Chat Noir. When it comes to Chat Noir, however, Lionheart often gets nasty jealous glares from the black cat whenever he gets praised by Ladybug and finds his charisma attractive than Chat's lame puns, despite Lionheart rejecting her advances. Lionheart actually sees Chat Noir as a dedicated partner to Ladybug and would often give him inspiring words, which he acts he doesn't listen, but in actually, he takes his words. 'Chloé Bourgeois / Bumblebee' Chloé was the second students that Lionel would meet. At first, Lionel thought she was arrogant and bratty due to her being the Mayor's daughter. However, he later sees that Chloe developed a sweet nature although she can act selfish according to Marinette and the others. Lionel would often be flirted by her and would take him to her father's hotels for some special events, and would invite the others to come along. At the same time, she would act a bit suspicious towards him and question him about Lionheart, and how he knows about the Akumas that are sent by Lady Gypsy. As Bumblebee, she starts to develop a crush on Lionheart, due to his bravery and humility and would try to confess towards him, and he would turn her down. But that doesn't mean that she can't be helpful to him, even when he didn't return his feelings. She is also suspicous about him, and would often ask him where was he from and how he got his powers, and knowing about the Akumas attacking Paris. 'Alya Césaire / Volpina' Alya is one of Marinette's friends Lionel meets during his transfer to Lycée. She was impressed of how much attention he was getting and often teases him by shipping him with Marinette after seeing him catching her from tripping, not even realizing that her teasing also causes Adrien to get dangerously jealous. Lionel notices that Alya is a complete tech savvy and often keeps him updated about Lionheart, whom she doesn't know that it's Lionel's alter-ego and often asks questions about Lionheart's origins, which kind of gets Lionel a bit defensive, but stays positive about it. When it comes to Volpina, Lionheart sees her feisty and quick-witted attitude a bit interesting and would often tease him for falling for Ladybug's flirting, much to Chat Noir's annoyance. Lionheart often tries to keep her in check, but at the same time, she tells him not to run off into battle without thinking. Like her civilian identity, Volpina often asks Lionheart about his origin, in which he keeps it to himself. But that didn't keep Volpina from getting to know him. 'Nino Lahiffe / Jade Turtle' COMING SOON... 'King Montgomery / Zephyr' COMING SOON... 'Roy Huang / Master Dragon' COMING SOON... 'Aurick Von Muller / Beowolf' COMING SOON... 'Selena Gonzalez-Beltran / La Tigresa' COMING SOON... 'Lily Christyanna Harrington / Hummingbird' COMING SOON... Abilities 'Super Strength' Lionheart gains superhuman strength which means that he can lift a bus with one hand and cause major earthquakes with one punch or a hard stomp to the ground and can even deflect, catch, move, or break any large object of great weight. 'Enhanced Roar' Lionheart has the ability to release a strong and powerful roar that can blow away opponents and even break objects. His roar can produce high frequency waves that it can damage an opponent's eardrums temporarily, block their offense attacks, send them flying back, and even paralyze the enemy with fear. Although this is one of Lionheart's strongest abilities, it isn't used all the time. 'Advanced Combat' This ability allows Lionheart to become agile in battle with the opponents. He becomes very advanced in his own style of martial arts from around the world, and can leap from walls to perform aerial attacks as well as being acrobatic. 'Pyroknesis' Pyrokinesis is also one of Lionheart's signature abilities. He's able to create and and manipulate fire energy and can use it for fire-based attacks such as flame combat, but he mostly uses it whem he uses his Lion Charm: his special power, Lion's Flame. 'Lion Charm' The Lion Charm is Lionheart's main weapon. Like Ladybug's weapon, the Lion Charm is a yo-yo based weapon that he uses for battle, but can emit into flames when Lionheart calls out "Lion's Flame" to power it up and perform much stronger offense attacks. However, much like the Lucky Charm, the Lion Charm can purify the akumatized butterflies after their defeat. The Lion's Flame causes Lionheart's power to become limited and must use it at the appropriate time before changing back to Lionel. 'Lionheart's Call' Lionheart's Call is the purifying ability that Lionheart uses after a battle which is linked to his Lion Charm. He throws his weapon up in the air and yells out "Spirit of the Lion!" which generates into an explosion of orange energy, which disperts into lion-like spirits which fly around Paris to fix any damage cased by the Akuma. Once the fixing is done, the lions form back into the Lion Charm and magically retrieves itself back to Lionheart. Trivia *Lionel was born in Seattle, Washington, USA. *His birthday is January 1st, which is New Year's Day meaning that every New Year's Eve after the countdown, Lionel would celebrate his coming-of-age with his family and they would sing "Happy Birthday" to him while celebrating the new year. *His favorite kind of music is hip-hop, rock, Jpop, Kpop, Europop, and American pop. *Along with music, Lionel's favorite singers are Jagged Stone and 4Ever and he's an incredible singer. *His name "Lionel" isn't his real name, it was legally changed by his father. His actual name is simply Hayato Oshiba, named after the actor who played MegaRed in Denji Sentai Megaranger ''since he is half-Japanese and looks more like his mother. *Lionel eats almost anything due to him being a foodie, even the exotic delicacies like edible insects which grosses everyone out, except for Marinette and Adrien. However, he doesn't eat escargot. *Lionel loves drawing and reading manga and like his talent in singing, he's also a skilled visual artist and often shares his concepts with Nathaniel, who is also an artist. *His favorite animal is the lion. (Obviously) *Lionel moved to Paris after he finished his junior year in high school. *He is a huge fan of ''Voltron, Super Sentai, and'' Power Rangers'' due to their similar conception: the Mecha as well as the story plots and the arsenal. *Speaking of Voltron, Lionel strongly resembles Keith from Voltron Legendary Defender, except that his eyes are bright sapphire blue and his hair is a tad bit longer. *His favorite publishers are Marvel Comics, Shonen Jump, Kodansha Comics, and Shojo Beat. *Lionel despises reality television. *He enjoys cosplay and would often dress up as different characters for Halloween or to post them on either Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. *Lionel loves eating baked goods that Marinette's family makes. *He has travelled all over the world with his father when he was a child and has gotten his Lion Miraculous from Kenya, located in Africa. Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Male Category:Kurogane Characters